Good, Evil and Perry
Good, Evil and Perry Good, Evil and Perry is the fourth episode of season two of ~Fabulous, it's an amazing show. buttsecks is fun. Plot The Border Of Fabulous Town And Vancouver Perry sat with the rest of The Evil Crew, It was night time, They were waiting for the last member of their group to get to fabulous town, Then they would attack The Super Friends! They were waiting for Jas. Doc handed out hot chocolate and brownies for everyone, Perry didn't like being considered as evil. That wasn't who she was, Perry was a good person. She secretly wanted to be part of The Super Friends! But Doc would kill her if she left The Evil Crew, Jas then showed up, she was carying a small bag with something inside, Doc took the bag and kept it close, Jas was Doc's right hand girl, While everyone was begining to fall asleep, Perry snuck away, and into Fabulous Town. Fabulous Town Luke and Sasha held hands as they walked around town, Luke kissed Sasha on the cheek, Sasha blushed, They were going to be fathers together, While they were walking they met Kerwin, Kerwin was with Hayley, and from the look on Kerwins face, you could tell, They had just been making out, Hayley then asked Luke and Sasha if they wanted to join The Super Friends! Both of the lovers said yes, Luke and Sasha are now Super Friends! Hayley, Kerwin, Luke and Sasha, went home to the Super Friends! house, Fluffehkins was there, Luke and Sasha screamed in surprise, Fluffehkins was alive! Sasha got a boner, Luke wanted to kill fluffehkins again. Hayley asked Fluffehkins if he wanted to join The Super Friends! Fluffehkins meowed. Fluffehkins is now a Super Friend! Perry walked around the town, It was dark, Perry heard somone behind her, It was a police officer, It was Officer Nadiah, Nadiah was alone, Jade was somewhere else, buying Nadiah a aniversary peresent, Nadiah knew Perry was part of the Evil Crew, So they grabbed and handcuffed Perry, before taking her to the Fabulous Town jail. Jess, Cass, Sarah, Emmett and Willow, were also in the club house, with, Kerwin, Sasha, Luke, Hayley and Fluffehkins, Everyone had almost given up on ever finding Wina, Jess was sobbing, tears were everywhere down her face, not even a taco could chear her up. They heard a knock on the door, Fluffehkins meowed, Fluffehkins opened the door, Jade was outisde, Jade wanted to join the super friends. Fluffehkins said yes. Luke kicked Fluffehkins, Jade is now a Super Friend! Fabulous Town Jail Perry sat in her cell, Nadiah was watching, Perry whispered to Nadiah, "Let me out please im not like the rest of the Evil Crew, I'm good" Nadiah said back, "Only if you let me in. I hate The Super Friends" Perry winked at Nadiah, Nadiah let Perry out, And they both went to the Evil Crew's camp, which was on the border. The Border Of Fabulous Town And Vancouver The Evil Crew was sleeping, Nadiah and Perry arrived, they sat down and got comfy, Nadiah and Perry both fell asleep. In the middle of the night while evryone was sleeping that bag that Jas had given to Doc moved, Out of it crawled something, or someone, It was, Wina Next Episode Trivia Will is absent in this episode. Category:fabulous season two